


February 11th- Cinnamon Hearts

by Dreamkissed



Series: Dreamkissed's Bellamione V-Month Collection! [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Auror Ron Weasley, BDSM as therapy, Bellatrix Black Lestrange Lives, Canon Divergence - Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Consensual Non-Consent, Dominant Bellatrix Black Lestrange, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Heavy BDSM, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption, Submissive Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamkissed/pseuds/Dreamkissed
Summary: Harry and Ron stop by Hermione's apartment after she misses an appointment.  A casual checkup turns into a shocking mystery and an even more shocking conclusion.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Dreamkissed's Bellamione V-Month Collection! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619044
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	February 11th- Cinnamon Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drD/gifts).



Harry looked over Hermione’s apartment, intact and spotless. The only signs of a struggle were the door, Hermione’s wards broken, and a few scattered items out of place. He had sent his Patronus to Ron already but made sure to keep this quiet. Even in the post-war, there were still those who wished the Golden Trio arm.

Ron apparated to the hall outside Hermione’s door and announced himself before entering. His wand was out and he was sweeping the place for magical traces. “Bloody hell, what happened?”

Harry moved through the living room, trying to trace the path of the struggle, there were not as many stray spells as he expected. “Hermione didn’t make our lunch meeting. Her office said she was taking the day off early for the weekend. Their apparition point showed she came here, but no one saw her come out.”

“The apparition wards are down, they could have teleported in.” Ron called out from the kitchen, checking over the room himself. He paused by the microwave and opened it, revealing a cold bowl of soup. “You said she was meeting you for lunch?” After hearing Harry’s affirmative, he continued. “She had soup in the microwave.” He dipped his wand in it, checking for potions or poisons before tasting it. “Chicken broth, did she say anything about not feeling well?”

Harry entered the kitchen and noticed the toaster on the counter. The toaster sat out but was unplugged. He peeked inside, seeing dried toasted bread. He reached in and pulled one piece out. The piece looked fresh and only slightly burned. “She was making something, but who unplugged her toaster?”

“It’s a bloody good thing someone did; her apartment might have burned down.” Ron snorted slightly before his expression turned thoughtful. “Whoever did this did not want her apartment to burn down.”

Harry moved through the dining room, looking over the signs of a struggle. “Someone who cares for her.” He paused by the table, waving his wand over the twisted and blackened candles. “Dark magic…”. He looked to the other damage, using the same detection spells. He even checked the magical trinkets in the room.

Ron poked his head out from the kitchen. “Dark magic? What did you find?”

Harry looked up at Ron before spinning slowly to take in the dining room. “Nothing is destroyed…”

Ron entered slowly, looking around at the broken chairs, slashed linens, shattered glass, and ruined place settings. “The place looks like a right mess. Hermione put up a fight.”

Harry moved to a section of the wall, rubbing off the soot from a blast Mark. “It _looks_ destroyed. I’ve seen bigger scorching from first years.” He indicated the blast marks on the wall, showing where the offensive spells landed. “The magical objects weren’t touched.” He motioned to a clock right next to a blast scorch. “Most of the damage is to things that a simple _Reparo_ and some elbow grease will fix. The one actually dark spell used, hit the candle.” He motioned to the item in question. “Something easily disposed of and replaced. It was a powerful one, and accurate.”

Ron moved around the table, looking over the scratches and dents in it. “There aren’t many dark witches and wizards who could pull that off.” He paused and waved his wand over a dark wet stain next to a large slice in the wood. His face darkened and turned to a frown as the wet spot glowed a luminous blue briefly, flashing green, and going back to normal. “Hermione’s Blood. I’m not sure this was staged, Harry.”

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” Harry nodded and motioned down the hall, following the trail of destruction. He caught a glimpse of pale purple fabric caught in a dent in the doorframe. “You check her study; I’ll check her bedroom, Ron.”

Harry was grateful he sent Ron to another room. The bedroom appeared to be the location of the climatic encounter. The source of the purple fabric scrap was one of Hermione’s dresses, now lying on the floor in shreds. There was more damage in the room than the rest of the house, but after a quick examination, it matched the same pattern. Several detection spells revealed the use of a familiar dark curse, causing Harry to swear quietly. He did not need to examine further to know what happened. The remainder of what Hermione was wearing, the condition of Hermione’s bed and faint musk in the air told it all. He lifted a long curl of hair from the bed with the tip of his wand and twirled it gently. Reading the tracking spell, he left the room when he heard Ron call for him.

“Nothing in her study, mate. What about her bedroom.” Ron looked over Harry’s shoulder, seeing the look on his face. “What?”

“Don’t go in there, trust me.” Harry offered his arm fora side-along. “I got enough for a trace, let’s go?” As soon as Ron gripped his elbow, he released the spell and apparated after it.

* * *

Harry recognized the apparition wards and stopped just before they ran into it. The pair materialized in the hallway outside of a relatively upscale Muggle apartment tower.

Ron dropped Harry’s arm and spun around, immediately taking in the surroundings and ready to defend them. He picked out several details in the hall and the doors to apartments lining it. “London, Muggle London, downtown.”

Harry nodded and moved towards the door closest to them, wand raised, casting several detection spells, subtle ones. “Then why does this apartment have such strong wards?”

Ron kept a watch on their back as Harry worked. “Wouldn’t be the first dark wizard that tried hiding here.” He glanced to see the results of Harry’s search. “Isn’t that one of the spells ‘Mione came up with on the hunt? Mufflo Inverness Praxis or something?”

” _Muffliato Inversa Proxima_ , and yes it is. Not one she wrote down or published.” Harry began working quietly, attempting to bring down the locking wards on the door, and any overtly hostile counters. “Something isn’t adding up.”

Ron nodded and kept his position, back to Harry and the door. He licked out with his tongue, tasting the air for magic. “Did you take down a detection ward already?

Harry kept working but shook his head. “No, I didn’t. There wasn’t one.”

* * *

Hermione howled out in pain as the paired enchanted floggers began raining sharp stinging cracks against her back by the dozen. She sobbed pitifully between screams, finding the strength in her throat to speak, to beg. “Please stop! I don’t know the counter charm to the chest! I don’t know what’s in it!”

“Lying mudblood slut!” Bellatrix moved around to the side of the bed. She leaned down and grabbed Hermione’s hair, the enchanted floggers avoiding landing on her, or the fine black lace lingerie she wore. “You put something in the chest; you locked it with the charm.” She pressed her wand to Hermione’s throat and cast a strangling hex, magic wrapping around her throat slowly. “You’re going to give me the counter charm and then I am going to reward you.”

Hermione buried her face into the pillows, keening loudly as Bellatrix moved away. Her eyes rolled back as she felt Bellatrix move her hand between her legs. The touch against her clit and two fingers dipping inside her brought stars to the encroaching darkness overtaking her vision. She begged for relief as Bellatrix worked her fingers inside her. She ignored the fact that her motions against her bonds only made it easier for the flogger to find fresh skin to mark.

Bellatrix withdrew her fingers and returned to her spot leaning next to Hermione’s head. She whimpered at the sound Hermione made, she was so close to the edge yet denied again. She made a show of licking her fingers for the bound witch. “Tell me the charm, and you can come for me.”

The apartment door flew open from a powerful kick and a pair of stunners shot towards Hermione and Bellatrix, cutting off Hermione's response. Bellatrix responded immediately, the spell on the floggers dropping as she vaulted over the bed to summon a shield. She only needed a moment to identify the attackers while holding off their full power stunners. “Potter?! Weasley?”

“We finally got you now Black!” Ron called out, fighting back his lingering schoolboy crush on Hermione and focusing on his Auror training. “Kidnapping, assault!” He noticed Hermione bound and naked on the bed, as well as the mood of the room. “Add rape to the charges."

Harry was a little more level headed than Ron, more focused on the job than he was. “Bellatrix Black, you are under arrest for parole violations!”

“ _ **STARFALL!!!**_ ” Hermione’s shrieking cry was accompanied by a tortured sobbing mix of screams and whimpers. The ropes binding her limbs to the bed dropped instantly in response to the safe word, as did any other items, charms, and hexes cast by Bellatrix upon her. Her hand slid under the pillows and drew her vine wand. In the same motion, she rolled back and began casting several curses, cutting and blasting towards Harry and Ron in rapid succession. She scrambled her way off the bed, her free hand clawing at anything in reach as she charged at her two friends like a feral animal.

Bellatrix’s face turned ghost white and she spun to face Hermione as she charged. She dropped the shield and caught Hermione around the midsection, pulling her to the ground. “Baby! You’re safe! You’re free! Come back to me! It’s over!” She began cooing soft reassurances to Hermione as she wrapped her up in a hug.

Harry and Ron dove for cover, both familiar with how Hermione was when she was angry. The level of blind rage surprised the pair. Immediately trying to figure out how to handle the change, both boys were shocked when the spell casting ceased and the only sound in the room was Hermione crying pitifully and Bellatrix soothing her.

Harry motioned for Ron to patrol outside while he would handle inside. He made sure Bellatrix saw him put his wand away, remaining by the hallway for now. Regardless of any apparent crimes, or the whole confusion, Hermione came first, and Bellatrix seemed to be calming her down.

Hermione’s tears stopped before the sobbing did. She let herself start to relax and curled into Bellatrix, clinging onto the older witch. Her responses to Bellatrix’s questions came as nods or shakes of her head, and all she wanted to focus on was the sound of Bellatrix’s soothing words.

Several minutes passed before Bellatrix looked up to Harry. Her eyes were stormy with indecision; the vulnerability was not something she enjoyed. “Potter. The kitchen. On the counter are two bottles of water and a snack. Get them.” She did her best to keep her words soft and sweet while letting Harry know it was not a request.

Harry moved quickly, entering the kitchen, surprised by how clean, modern, and muggle it looked. He found the two bottles and a box of cookies, surprised by the cooling charm on the water. When he returned to the main room, he looked from the floor to the couch where Bellatrix and Hermione sat. He approached slowly, handing Bellatrix the items one at a time. He was wary of the situation but kept his focus on Bellatrix for now.

Awareness was returning to Hermione and she was not sure yet if she wanted it. The soft fleece around her felt protective, as did the cinnamon rose warmth surrounding her. An icy bottle was placed in her hands and guided to her lips. The first sip was like a lifeline, and the second she could handle under her own power. She listened to Bellatrix and Harry talk, focused on the sounds they were making rather than words.

Harry was doing his best to remain calm, wanting an explanation. Seeing Hermione not yet responsive worried him, so he focused on Bellatrix. “I’m going to need a very good explanation for this, as an Auror and her friend.”

Bellatrix placed several cookies in Hermione’s hand when she saw she was aware enough to handle them. “I’m not sure how much of an explanation you’ll accept from me until Hermione is back.” She drew her wand and began casting healing spells, focusing on the worst of the marks inflicted.

Harry twitched when Bellatrix drew her wand, ready to draw his own until he saw what she was casting. He was not sure what confused him more, Bellatrix calmly talking to him, healing Hermione, Hermione’s moans of pleasure, or Hermione’s murmured requests to leave certain injuries unheard. “Hermione seems to trust you. So I will try to trust you.”

The pair remained silent, focused on Hermione as she came back to them. Bellatrix was faster on the draw, handing Hermione the tissues to wipe her face clean of the tears and snot.

Hermione looked to Harry, worry accompanying the nervous smile on her face. She tightened the blanket around her, aware she was naked still. “Bellatrix did nothing wrong, Harry, it’s not what you think it is.” She shushed him sharply as he started to protest. “I’ll explain it, but I need a moment. I’m feeling extremely vulnerable.”

“I’m not sure what I think it is Hermione, I don’t even know what I saw. But I want you to give me the truth, all of it.” Harry leaned forward in his seat, refusing to let himself judge Hermione on anything but the facts. “I saw your apartment, it was trashed.”

Bellatrix chuckled softly, a faint blush on her cheeks as she smirked at the memories. “I’ll make sure to clean it up for you, love.” She gave Hermione’s cheek a gentle nuzzle with her nose.

Hermione’s blush was brighter as she looked to her bottle of water. “We were playing a game.” She noted the disbelief on Harry’s face, the expression making her chuckle. “Okay, it was CNC, consensual non-consent.”

Harry’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Consent...is this one of those kinky things?” He recalled Ginny’s enthusiastic explanations and books she offered him. “The...uhm, toys? Gear?” Harry realized that Bellatrix was right; he would not have accepted any explanation from her.

Hermione smiled to him, relief showing on her face. “Yeah, we pre-negotiated what could be done, set up a time and all that. It’s kinda roleplaying and getting into the headspace.” Hermione’s expression hardened a serious spark in her eyes. “It helped me a lot to deal with the trauma of the war. Being on the run, the incident in the Manor.” She looked up at Bellatrix with adoration briefly. “The skirmishes and battles. I felt things I didn’t understand, couldn’t put into words, and they terrified me.”

Bellatrix took that moment to speak up. “Blood lust, battle lust. It has a few other names, but it’s a response a person can experience when they are in stressful situations. The adrenaline turns to endorphins.” She moved a hand to caress Hermione’s cheek, cupping her face tenderly. “My father encouraged and promoted it, in pureblood society, it was considered a positive thing in a dark witch, or Dark Lady. Playing like this, CNC, roleplaying, being rough, it’s helped me as well. Hermione’s taught me limits, how to control the urges I’ve spent a lifetime indulging.”

Hermione nodded and grinned, leaning up from her position cuddled in Bellatrix’s lap to kiss her on the lips softly, a gentle peck. “It’s certainly not for everyone.” She looked to Harry, happiness and clarity finally showing in her expression. “You don’t have to go anywhere close to this stuff with Ginny, but it works for us. It may have been a coping tool at first, but I’ve learned I enjoy it and Bellatrix as well.” She bit her lip and thought quickly for a moment. “Oh bloody hell, I forgot lunch didn’t I?” She turned an apologetic frown towards Harry.

Harry laughed brightly; looking finally relaxed after all the stress of the day. “Yes, but you can make it up for me later.” He nodded towards the door. “I’ll go explain it to Ron in a better way, you two…” He shrugged and stood up from the chair. “Yeah, not sure the appropriate thing to say.” He glanced at Bellatrix. “Take care of her, Black…” He left the friendly threat hang.

Bellatrix nodded to Harry, waving him away with one hand. “With all my heart and what’s left of my soul.” Once he left the living room, she turned to Hermione, somewhat confused. “He’s gonna explain it to Ron? Isn’t he all pure vanilla?”

Hermione grinned. “Like a pint of ice cream.”


End file.
